1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and guide for drilling stair rails and treads in alignment to receive balusters. More particularly, the invention comprises a laser-guided drill press apparatus which may be mounted on a tentatively set stair rail to aid in the alignment for drilling of the bottom of the rail and marking the surface of the riser directly below, by use of a laser beam aligned with the drill bit, so that a baluster may be set perfectly vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for guiding drills for precision drilling, such as free standing drill presses are extremely well known in the art. Likewise, there are a number of devices for use with hand held tools, such as drills which may be adapted to specific drilling needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,200, issued to Francis Peterson on Feb. 17, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,184, to Christoph Wursch, et al., on Jul. 1, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,505, to Howard Gibble on Dec. 11, 2001, each disclose guiding devices for hand held tools, such as drills, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,395, issued to Michael Heintzeman on Apr. 23, 2002 discloses a laser guidance device for a hand held power drill.
U.S. Patent Application Number US 2003/0108395, by Anthony Douglas, et al., published on Jun. 12, 2003 discloses a tool positioning system which facilitates the positioning of a drill at a specific site for drilling.
While each of the above cited issued and pending patents discloses a specific element of the present invention, none, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.